The present invention relates to semiconductor rectifier structures, particularly for high current applications.
The present invention is more specifically directed to semiconductor arrangements of the type composed of a disc-shaped semiconductor device containing a ceramic ring, the arrangement including a carrier disc having the disc-shaped semiconductor device fastened thereto and at least one contact electrode fastened to the free disc surface of the semiconductor device with the arrangement being fastened in the housing with the aid of a centering device.
A corresponding semiconductor device is disclosed in German Pat. No. 2,021,158 and in my corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 3,673,308, in which two circular, disc-shaped, membrane-like contacting sheets, which are fastened together at their edges by the ceramic ring, serve as contacting devices for the semiconductor device and in which the semiconductor device is centered and fixed in the ceramic ring with the aid of a flat, spreadable insulating locking ring.
This insulating locking ring is made of woven silicone hard glass and is provided at its inner and outer edge surfaces with three protrusions which are at a 60.degree. angular offset from one another and have frontal or edge faces which are adapted to the wall surfaces of the carrier disc of the semiconductor device or the inner wall surfaces of the ceramic ring.
For this adaption of the insulating locking ring to the wall surface of the carrier disc and to the inner wall surface of the ceramic ring use is made of the known three-point bearing and, with a slight degree of overdimensioning of the outer diameter and a slight degree of underdimensioning of the inner diameter of the locking ring without tension, it is possible to obtain perfect centering of the semiconductor device in the ceramic ring which serves as the housing. Such a semiconductor arrangement is relocatable and can be clamped into a pressure contacting device as often as desired, with the semiconductor device always being brought into contact with the contacting sheets under pressure via the same microcontact points.